Daunorubicin and doxorubicin derivatives wherein the amino nitrogen atom of the sugar moiety forms a part of a piperidino ring are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,967 issued May 13, 1980 to Tong et al and are typified by the compound N,N-pentamethylenedaunorubicin hydrochloride. This compound has a potency which is equivalent to that of daunorubicin or doxorubicin but is much lower than that of the compounds of the present invention.